Godzilla vs King Ghidorah
by SpinoGuy
Summary: Look into the eyes of a survior, as he views the battle between two giants.


A/N: Okay, first things first, everything in italics is the recording. Everything in... normal print, I guess, is the person. Who's name is Steve. Okay? Good. Now, make sure to review when you're done reading.

* * *

*cough*

What the hell happened? Ugh, I fell like I got hit by a truck—oh, yeah. I looked out a little hole in the rubble and see the entire city of New York destroyed. I fell like shit. I still don't know what the fuck happened, exactly. All I remember is something like a giant bomb, or something, and then a building tumbling down on me. Well, might as well get moving. Hopefully find some more survivors. Great plan, Steve. Great fucking plan. Just walk out of the rubble hoping to find someone.

Well, better than just standing here, I suppose. I push some rubble out of my way, and crawl out the rest of the way. Oh, God, what the fuck is this stuff? I lift up my shoe, and see—what the fuck is this? I pull some of this red gunk, and sniffed it. Ugh, it fucking stinks. I throw it down on the ground, and wipe it off a rock. I look around, hoping to find a way to find something. Not much, but just something to start. I really have no fucking clue where to start.

Well, might as well take a left. See if anyone's hold up there. I jump down from a piece of rubble, and start making my way towards a building. The walk was filled with dread, even though it only took about ten minutes. Bodies everywhere, several burned to a crisp, and some missing limbs. I almost vomited several times. I think I know what I stepped in earlier. That let the vomit run free. I was so disgusted. I shook my head, and just walked the rest of way.

What was that? I swear I heard… gunshots? More like tank shots. Something sored over my head. I had to duck down, just to stay on the ground. I look up, and see several jet fighters sore to some unknown location. Probably Madison Square Garden. I run over to a tall building, run inside, run up the stairs, and run to the roof.

What I see amazes me.

A giant, charcoal grey dinosaur fighting a golden, three-headed dragon. At first, I just stood there, amazed at the fact that a giant dinosaur was fighting a three-headed dragon. What. The. Fuck. I just—What the hell happened? Whatever, I just pull out my smart phone, and record. And here's what happened:

_The dinosaur slashed at the dragon. It then smashed its head against the dragon's chest. The dragon staggered back, and then let loose lightning from its mouth. The three lightning streams hit the dinosaur square in the chest, forcing it to back up. The dinosaur bent down, grabbed a house not destroyed yet, and threw it at the dragon. The house smashed against the dragon's left head, dazing it. The dragon shook its left head before firing more lightning at the dinosaur._

_The dinosaur backed up even more. Its eyes were held tightly shut, making the dragon's right head cackle in glee. The dinosaur's eyes snapped open, glowing bright blue. The dinosaur's spines lit up the same color. It slowly opened its mouth, glowing bright blue. It let loose a blue ray, hitting the dragon in the chest. The dragon stopped its assault, instead staggering back. It dropped to one knee, bracing itself for the onslaught. The dinosaur walked forward while still firing its ray. _

_The dragon curled itself up in its wings, blocking the ray. The dragon burst out of its self-made shield, and rose into the air. The dinosaur looked on in confusion. It blinked its eyes, but continued to fire. The dragon charged the dinosaur, knocking it down. The dinosaur slowly got back to its feet, but was knocked back down to the ground. The dinosaur's spines lit up again, and he blasted the dragon. The beam destroyed most of the reaming city, almost destroying the building the cameraman was on. _

_The ray finally found its mark when it hit the chest of the dragon. The dragon let out a painful yell. It fell to the ground, destroying several building. The dinosaur let out a snarl, and charged the fallen dragon. The dragon got up on its feet, and smashed into the dinosaur. They both fell to the ground, clawing and biting at each other. The dinosaur bit down on the dragon's center neck, while the right neck wrapped around the dinosaurs neck, trying to strangle it. The dragon lifted itself into the air with the dinosaur still attached._

_They got a couple hundred feet off the ground. The dinosaur was still biting down on the middle neck, whilst the right heads hold grew tighter. The left head watched, as it charged up its lightning ray._

_The dinosaur's spines glowed a bright blue again, as the right heads hold grew tighter. The center head was now screeching in panic. The dinosaur let loose its ray, destroying the middle head, and hitting the left head. The right head's hold on the dinosaur gave out, and they both fell to the ground. They hit with enough force, that a crater the size of the Garden was made. The dinosaur climbed out first, holding the center head in its mouth._

_The dragon soon followed, lifting up into the air. The dinosaur looked back, seeing the dragon. It dropped the head, and let loose a roar to defy the dragon. The dragon cackled at the dinosaur, but it did not continue the fight. It flew into space, gradually moving out of the line of sight. The dinosaur roared again, this time louder than any of its other roars. It looked left and right, and then moved back to the ocean. It crushed more buildings as it made its way towards the sea._

I then stopped recording and fell to the ground. I made several deep breaths, hoping to gather the strength to get up, and find safer grounds. That's when I saw the helicopter. I stood up, and waved my hands. I shouted to the helicopter, and, thankfully, they heard me. They landed on the roof, open the door, and several soldiers rushed out. One grabbed me, and said, "We need to go."

I nodded, and followed them. When I looked out the window of the chopper, finally seeing the destruction on a wide scale. I looked out to see, and saw the dinosaur slowly receding into the shoreline. It wiped my forehead, which was covered in sweat. I looked over to the soldiers, and asked what the hell were those things.

"We have no clue," was the unanimous reply. I shook my head, and looked back out to see the dinosaur quickly dive into the sea. I wiped my forehead again. I rested my chin in my hand, thinking of a name to give those two monsters. A small light bulb clicked inside my head, and I mumbled the names to give the mosters.

"Godzilla and King Ghidorah."

The soldiers looked my way, and said, "What?"

I looked back, and told them the dinosaurs name is Godzilla, and the dragons name is King Ghidorah. They shrugged, saying they couldn't think of anything better, so they just rolled with it. I nodded to them, and pulled out my phone. This video might be the only video of these creatures. And it might help beat them, too.

I settled back in my seat, as the helicopter soared off towards a base.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot set in a Godzilla universe. Hope you enjoyed, and, if you want to read crap, read my first story into the Godzilla fandom, Godzilla's Return. If you want to read something similar to this, as in a first person one-shot, read Godzilla: The Aftermath.


End file.
